Studio 115
"A Xmas Disaster Movie: The production of the latest holiday blockbuster is plagued by an unknown virus turning the crew and cast into shambling zombies. Where has the director gone? Why does he hate Xmas movies? Can you summon the Director and defeat him to escape this holiday nightmare?" - Studio 115 description. Studio 115 is the fifth map made by Madgaz Gaming. He along with the map's scripter, Will Jones, created this map to compete in the YouAlwaysWin 2017 Black Ops 3 mapping contest. The map is the first in Black Ops 3 mod tools to feature a buildable inventory hud. The Ghost zombies or Witches from Buried as well as George Romero from Call of the Dead return in Studio 115. The map has the Verrückt spawn room system meaning there are two different spawn rooms. In solo, you can spawn in either room, it's random each game. If you play with 3 other players, 2 players will be in each spawn room. The door that separates both rooms can only be opened via turning on the power. Not to mention, Grit's wonder weapon, the R.A.M.S. returns as a buildable. Studio 115 introduces Madgaz's own experiment on Der Wunderfizz, Der Wunderfizz 2.0 which performs slightly different to the original Der Wunderfizz from Origins. The map features its own zombie counter which when in the boss fight turns into a meter to show the boss' health, a main easter egg which is very good for speed running as well as a few little easter eggs to achieve rewards such as free perks. There is quite a variety of different weaponry available to use in the map including Black Ops 3 and Black Ops 2 weapons. Download link to Studio 115: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1226502031 Features Wall Weapons Box Weapons Perks *Random location = Perk location randomises each game. These locations can be any of the following: Buildables Zombie Shield **The Eagle Head part when it spawns on the Studio 115 billboard can be retrieved by wall running or Bull Ice Blast. R.A.M.S Easter Eggs Main easter egg 1. Locate 3 Santa sacks in the following locations: 2. **Place the sacks on toy sack markings in the following locations and fill them with 15 souls each: **These sacks turn into presents when done filling with souls. Make sure to pick them up. 3. Place the presents under the big tree in the studio. 4. Shoot the candy canes around the map in the following locations and bring them to the big tree: 5. Find a battery in the following locations and place it in the control panel in the Backstage spawn area: 6. Whilst Santa is flying around the movie set during the 30 seconds after you placed the battery in the control panel, kill as many zombies as you can. Every 5 zombies you kill will drop a set of lights. You need 10 sets of lights. If you do not have them the first time you try this step, you must keep repeating step 5 & 6 'til you do. NOTE: These lights do stack, you'll be able to see how many you've collected by looking at the big tree in the studio. 7. Place these lights on the big tree and guard it from the infinite zombies spawning. Zombie spawns will return to normal and the Tree Star Key will drop off the tree for you if you've completed the step successfully. If you fail, you can try guarding the tree again the next round. You cannot do this during a Christmas Ghosts round. 8. Unlock the Cemetery where Pack-a-Punch is and spawn in the Director. If you kill him, you will unlock perma Perkaholic. 9. You do not have to face the Director if you want to leave the game. You can simply exit by pressing on the exit door in the House spawn area. Wreaths 1. Grab the three Wreaths at the Market. 2. Place the Wreaths on three random doors on Grinch Avenue or 34th Street. The doors are random each game. You get a free perk by doing so. Trials 1. In both of the spawn areas - depending on which one you will spawn in, there are 2 candy canes. Each candy cane represents a player and each one has a trial. Complete this trial and unlock perma Juggernog. The challenges can be any of the following: Mistletoes 1. Activate the button on the Stage Catwalk. 2. Collect the mistletoes within the 30 seconds - through both of the spawn areas, into the Dressing Room and head towards just outside the power area. You will unlock perma Stamin' Up by completing this successfully. Song 1. Activate the three teddies in the following locations: 2. Go to the piano near the entrance to Grinch Avenue. Hit or melee the tip jar on the piano and you'll see a Christmas Ghost start playing a song. Locations Strategies Credits Trivia